Uno para el otro
by k-eniya
Summary: Porque no hacía nada por ayudar o rechazar mis intentos de estar a su altura? Ahora quería golpearlo. Pero eso era lo que provocaba Emmett en mi, una pelea interna tan grande que si no me lanzo por la ventana es... Este fic pertenece (bueno, no es que pertenezca a ellos... mas bien, así le ponen todos :P) a el reto de apertura del foro "sol de medianoche" Mi pareja perfecta.


**El uno para el otro.**

* * *

**Aquí**** esta mi fic para la inaguracion? Iniciacion? O lo que sea que sea del foro Sol de media noche. Super agradezco su invitación! Porque no me invitan a nada nunca y es así como super bueno para mi! Gracias! **

**Y bueno... **

**No creo que sea necesario ningún disclaimer porque todos sabemos que es de Stephanie Meyer! **

Pasó frente a mí con su sonrisa confiada. Sus ojos directos al frente, como si nadie más existiera en el mundo y luego volteo a verme, y sentí como si el mundo se viniera abajo. Sonreí a duras penas, y el pareció satisfecho. Luego continúo su camino, sentándose con sus hermanos.  
-As de tener algún magnetismo con los chicos Cullen - dijo Jessica apuntándome con su tenedor repleto de ensalada.  
-mataría por ese magnetismo. - comento Lauren con ojos soñadores viendo hacia la mesa donde estaban los Cullen.  
-son mi amigos - me defendí volteando a ver a Ángela por un poco de ayuda. La chica me sonrió y negó.

-Así como Edward? - dijo burlona. Con Edward no había funcionado, lo habíamos intentado el verano pasado, pero él era mi compañero en fechorías, no mi pareja! Y lo descubrimos por las malas, o bueno… puede que exagere.  
-gracias - le dije con sarcasmo, esperaba su ayuda. No una echada en cara! Ángela sonrió metiendo su cuchara a su boca, dejando en claro que era el último comentario de su parte. Cerré los ojos y me recosté en la mesa

Llegue a casa lanzando mi bolso lejos. No tenia tarea, podía darme ese lujo. Charlie no estaba en casa, eso me dejaba a mi sola con una nota en el refri diciéndome que me fuera a comer con los Cullen. Como si no pudiera hacerme comida sola!

Así ha sido desde que mama murió. Charlie es neurólogo, y trabaja en Seattle, se va de casa antes de que el sol salga y vuelve cuando el sol se esconde. Solo lo veo en la cena. También podríamos mudarnos, pero Charlie no quiere, dice que perdería los recuerdos que tenemos aquí de mama, y estoy con él en eso. Los Cullen son amigos de la familia desde siempre, se consideran hermanos, tanto que hemos sido obligados desde pequeños a decirles tios, la tia Esme, el tio Carlisle. Mama era la mejor amiga de la tia Esme desde siempre. Y papa y Carlisle lo han sido desde la secundaria. Los cuatro se conocieron en la universidad y fueron inseparables desde entonces, cuando mama y tia Esme terminaron su licenciatura se casaron. A papa y a Carlisle les faltaba poco para acabar, pero no podían esperar para estar casados con el amor de sus vidas.  
Y cuando mama murió tia Esme se hizo cargo de mí. Eso paso hace seis años... nadie esperaba que ese avión se estrellara.

Salí de mis pensamientos entrando a la calzada de la casa Cullen. Sonriendo por ver la moto de Jake en ella. Jacob Black, mi otro mejor amigo, de pequeña tenia algún impedimento para hacer amigas, y crecí rodeada de chicos, si no fuera por Alice y Rose no se que hubiera sido de mi. Y ahora Jake sale con Rose, cosa que nos sorprendió tanto a todos que no pudimos siquiera renegar.

Entre y salude a la Tia Esme para luego sentarme a comer con todos. Los extrañaba en la hora del almuerzo, pero Charlie me había prohibido sentarme con ellos, decía que necesitaba amigos externos, o algo así. Porque desde el accidente de mama me había encapsulado tanto alrededor de los Cullen y los Quileutes que apenas y hablaba con los maestros.  
-Tinker Bell! - grito Emmett a su manera de dar la bienvenida. Abrazándome.  
-que no se supone que los diminutivos son exactamente para eso? Acortar un nombre? - me soltó para verme a los ojos con mirada seria.  
-el cariño no puede ser disminuido - creo que mi corazón dejo de latir por un segundo. - así queTink. Como te fue hoy? - sonreí comenzándole a contar mi día. Ni siquiera sé si le importa, pero siempre me escucha atento. Cuando termine, el me conto el suyo y luego fui a la habitación de Edward. Lo encontré recostado con las manos detrás de su cabeza y sus beats en sus oídos. Me lance a su lado haciéndolo brincar.  
-has ruido! - se quejo. Le sonreí y luego me sonrió, perdonada.

-creo que me gusta Emm – dije mientras lo veía atenta, esperando un golpe o una cara torcida. Pero no, me sorprendió con una sonrisa aun más grande. – no estás enojado?

-porque estarlo? Es el encanto Cullen – me reí ante eso.

-es enserio! – chille pateando las cobijas.

-yo también lo digo enserio. No podemos hacer nada contra eso.

-Edward! – me queje lanzándole una almohada, el la esquivo como si fuera cosa de nada.

-que quieres de mi! Ve y díselo a Rose o a Alice, alguna chica! Yo que voy a saber. – entrecerré los ojos.

-pero tú eres mi mejor amigo!... o esperas que vaya a con Jake y le cuente? – cuando comencé a ponerme de pie el suspiro, voltee con mi sonrisa triunfante.

-bien, vuelve. Dímelo. Te gusta Emmett, anotado. Que quieres?

-no te voy a decir nada nunca, nunca mas si sigues con esa actitud! Voy con Jake. – me detuvo arrojándome a la cama.

-pues suerte con eso, porque deberías entender que si se le cuentas a el justo ahora, Rose también escuchara, y no creo que quieras ver porno mientras cuentas. – me reí lanzándole otra almohada.

-de donde sacas tantas! Ven aquí – me detuvo contra el respaldo lanzando las almohadas lejos. Hice un puchero. – hoy estas más irritante que otras veces – de quejo.

-es que estoy desesperada!

-no veo el porqué. – dijo mientras comía uvas. Le arrebate una antes de que callera en su boca y se rio.

-no deberías tener celos de ex o algo así? – me quito la uva y se la comió.

-No. Asunto superado. – sí, fue superado. Después de un ataque de celos de Tanya y un drama Épico de Sam. Para que quiero hermano mayor si tengo una legión de nativos haciendo ese papel a la perfección? Charlie se suele llevar muy bien con ellos, tanto que crecí siendo la niñita indefensa de una manada de lobos. Es su manera de llamarse, son sus leyendas, y de chiquitos bromeábamos sobre eso, nos imaginábamos pudiendo convertirnos en lobos y cosas así, tuve una infancia feliz.

-hablando de asuntos superados, que paso con tu pelea con Tan? – la chica era buena persona, pero le sobraban bilis! Puede que tenga algún trastorno de personalidad, pero si lo digo en voz alta Edward me mataría, es algo así como su diosa encarnada, se me hace tan tierno! Se podría decir que salimos para llamar su atención, me sentí usada, pero me divertí en nuestras citas.

-porque no entiende que solo la quiero a ella? – vi en sus ojos la tristeza por la pelea.

-supongo que sigue creyendo que tenemos algo. No será porque siempre estas encima de mi?

-eres tú la que siempre está encima de mí.

-pero tú no te quejas, eso lo hace tu responsabilidad! – escuchamos un escandaloso portazo y luego la voz de Alice entrar por todo el salón, levante una plegaria para no ser yo su víctima… de nuevo. Y eso pasa cada que termina con alguien.

-BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA! - subió las escaleras tan escandalosamente que escuchamos en toda la casa, haciendo que mi yo interno temblara. Cuando entro tenía la cara roja y unas cuantas lagrimas, Edward se puso medio en guardia y yo me pare hacia ella.

-oh cariño! Que…?

-ese imbécil! Ese hijo de… - comenzó con voz chillona, lanzándose a mis brazos.

-esa boca Alice! – regaño Edward, voltee a verlo molesta. Alice era la menor de la familia, de mi edad, si eso importa. La tía Esme había estado ocupada teniendo hijos cada año, le encantan los niños, y es buena para eso. Porque no aprovechar su fertilidad? Teniendo buena posición económica quien se fija en eso? En cambio, mama había tenido problemas incluso para tenerme a mí, papa no se quiso arriesgar para tener más hijos. La tía Esme tuvo a Emmett apenas un año después de haberse graduado, luego a Edward al año siguiente, después a Jas y Rose, los envidio, siempre quise un gemelo. Y dos años después a Alice. Mama y papa duraron más de cuatro años en poder tener hijos, así que trataba a los chicos como suyos propios. La muerte de mama los afecto también a ellos. Por eso me refugie ahí, sabiendo a la perfección que ellos sentían lo mismo que yo por la perdida.

Alice me arrastro de compras, cosa que siempre hacia cada que terminaba, era como un rito. Pero si la ayudaba a superar, quien soy yo para decirle algo?

Antes de salir chocamos con Carlisle, venia con su bata blanca y su sonrisa cansada. lo abrace y el a mí, luego me dijo que Charlie se iba a quedar hasta tarde, y que yo podía… no, tenía que quedarme con ellos hoy. Carlisle es cardiólogo, pero él trabaja en el pueblo, digamos que es más humilde que mi padre. Aunque en gustos ostentosos se la gana a Charlie con creces! Nosotros tenemos una casa grande en los suburbios del pueblo, mientras ellos tienen una mansión en el bosque, que mas ostentoso que eso!?

Estábamos a punto de salir cuando Emmett y Jasper comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

-hey hey hey! – me reí, porque sonó como Blurred lines, pero en aburrido, y serio - Ustedes. A donde creen que van! – grito Jasper haciendo que Emmett se diera cuanta de nuestra presencia.

-a Seattle, de compras – informo Alice.

-a las seis! Ni lo sueñen, está a punto de oscurecer – no conocía a nadie más sobreprotector que Jasper. Competía con el mismísimo Edward. – no van a ninguna parte.

-pero es una crisis – dije apoyando a Alice. Jasper levanto una ceja en busca de una explicación.

-el idiota de James me dejo! – chillo Alice entre indignada, enojada y triste – por la #$%# de Victoria! – voltee a verla con la boca abierta, jamás la había oído decir tal vulgaridad! La risa de Emmett hizo eco en todo el salón.

-esa no es la boca de una señorita – dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras aireadamente. – si es tan urgente nosotros podemos acompañarlas. – sentí alivio ante sus palabras, y no solo porque fuera ir con mi reciente nueva admiración sentado a mi lado en el coche, si no porque cualquiera que se ofreciera a darme una mano con Alice en una tienda, se convertía en mi héroe automáticamente. Voltee a ver a Jasper y este se encogió de hombros en acuerdo. Lo abrace agradeciéndole en silencio. El chico se rio.

-de todas maneras tengo que comprar ese nuevo juego.

-para que seas derrotado por moi? – se burlo Emmett. Ellos se llevaban tan bien juntos que a veces dejaban de lado a Edward, pero a el no parece impórtale mucho.

-fue suerte de principiante.- contesto Jasper renuente.

-sigue diciendo eso hermano, parece hacerte sentir mejor contigo mismo – siguieron peleando por eso hasta que llegamos a Seattle.

…

Alice se tomo las compras con calma, no ese frenesí loco que le da cada vez que pisa una tienda. Fue mas como para relajarse… aun no entiendo como no ha dejado en banca rota al tío Carlisle.

Los chicos se fueron en busca de su juego, el cual no me preocupe en memorizar. Dejándome a mi sola siguiendo a Alice como perrito perdido por todo el lugar, me veía casi patética. Hasta que en un arranque salir corriendo rumbo a las colinas… bueno, no. Con un DQ tenía. Camine distraídamente esperando que Alice se diera cuenta de mi ausencia hasta que fuera demasiado tarde y yo ya estuviera con un blizzard en mis manos. Pero mi camino fue interrumpido por 80 kilos de musculo.

-a donde? – exigió. Le sonreí.

-por un Blizzard. Vienes? – asistió y comenzamos a caminar juntos. No pude evitar notar a todas esas chicas babeando cuando pasábamos. Emmett puede llegar a ser un espectáculo. Tiene tanto por donde escoger. Y yo estoy aquí, siendo una enana pecosa la cual él ve como su hermana. Agache la cabeza derrotada, acto seguido un letrero de rutas se atravesó en mi camino. Haciendo que la escandalosa risa de Emmett estallara y que vergüenza pintara mi cara.

-estas bien? – dijo una vez recupero el aliento. Me quede un rato parada, sin saber si estar molesta por su burla o avergonzada por mi torpeza. Pero vamos, a quien engaño, ya lo conozco, ya me conoce, no tengo porque avergonzarme ni enojarme de nada. Le sonreí y el chico toco mi frente, sus ojos se pusieron serios por un momento. – Creo que te saldrá un chichón – anuncio.

-sip, se siente como si fuera a salir uno – dije.

-vamos por ese blizzard, yo invito. Fue de mala educación reírse. Pero vamos Tink, como es que nunca te fijas por donde caminas?

- te juro que eso no estaba ahí antes! Apareció de la nada – dije haciéndolo reír de nuevo.

-dios! Chica, me encantas! – dijo mientras reía. Y yo tan quieta como una estatua, esperando que un milagro pasara y me dejara de ver como su hermanita tarada. Seguimos caminando. Emmett aun iba haciendo bromas de mi choque, cuando otra cosa se me atravesó y casi caído de bucles al piso, si no fuera por el hubiera tenido varias huesos rotos, vi con terror el espejo del segundo piso. Pude haber muerto! Esa vez no se rio, parecía serio, asustado y sus ojos reflejaban ansiedad. – Debes tener más cuidado – su voz era seria, profunda… hipnotizarte…

Me quede recargada en su pecho hasta que el susto paso, el acariciaba mi cabello con suaves movimientos, recargados en el barandal. De repente se separo de mí, como si le quemara, tan rápido que me mareo.

-que pa… - intente decir, luego lo vi a los ojos, una mancha negra los recorría, como si estuviera enojado. Casi temblé, terrible masa de músculos enojado!

-esto está mal – arrugue la cara tratando de comprender que quería decir, se paró de un salto, ayudándome a pararme a mí también, supongo que vio en mi cara el desentendimiento. – Tan mal – repitió. En un segundo de locura me solté riendo, ahora el de la cara de desentendido era él.

-que esta "tan mal"? que casi muriera en una salida de compras con Alice? Eso no es novedad – y bromee porque es el único método que conozco para aliviar la tención, peor si se trata de Emmett, su sonrisa coqueta volvió a sus labios.

-puede que esté de acuerdo contigo – su sonrisa se tambaleo, como si quisiera decir algo más. Pero Jasper llego, lanzándole una bolsa negra con el signo de Playstation. Emmett la cacho con una sola mano. yo no sé que tienen los Cullen, pero envidio tanto sus malditos buenos reflejos! Yo en cambio soy la patosa que parece tener un imán en la frente! O en cualquier parte del cuerpo, mientras duela!

-que se te vuelva a ocurrir dejarme solo! – amenazo Jasper enojado.

-tienes que aprender a vivir hermano, lo hice por tu bien – Jasper entrecerró los ojos.

-me estaban atacando! – solté un grito y voltee a ver a Emmett, el chico subió las manos al aire.

-di los detalles completos, no te estaban "atacando" Jas! – volteo a verme para darme una explicación – el chico no aguanta presiones – valla, que buena explicación!

-si no te vieras como un idiota repleto de esteroides sabrías lo que se siente que se te echen encima! – me solté riendo ante su comentario.

-dios, Jas! Eso fue tan presuntuoso de tu parte! – dije entre risas. Tal vez Edward tenga razón, es el "encanto" Cullen. Jas me envió una de esas miradas entre ironía y felicidad que tan bien le salían antes de que mi celular sonara. Charlie me llamo pidiendo saber donde estaba, porque estaba, con quien estaba y a que hora pensaba volver… creo que se equivoco de profesión, tal vez debió haber sido policía!

De regreso a Forks maneje yo, no por falta de voluntarios, si no, porque era la única manera que podía soportar la carretera en la noche. Tengo algo con eso de ver por la ventana por la noche y en la carretera… si, lo sé, puede que me contradiga si voy manejando, digo, tengo que ver por la ventana, pero es completamente diferente si mi atención se centra en no atropellar venados a que si voy pensando en la noche que mama murió.

La profesión de Renne la hacía viajar mucho, y una noche, la policía llamo a papa, haciéndonos despertar solo para enterarnos de su muerte. Creo que fue la peor noche… día… mes… año, de mi vida! Y mientras conducíamos el estrecho de carretera para que Charlie me dejara con los Cullen y el pudiera ir a reconocer el cuerpo… bueno… fue lo peor. La fobia sigue en pie. Pero no voy a permitir que eso detenga mi vida... mucho.

Los días pasaron y Charlie volvió a tener una emergencia en el hospital, no sé porque de repente les ha dado por padecer embolias... tal vez sea algo del agua de Seattle. Y eso me deja sin poder verlo, ni siquiera tenía que pisar mi casa. Carlisle llamo para avisar que tenían que salir del estado, alguna emergencia en california. Supongo que la ansiedad no puede ser disimulada y la noticia arruino la deliciosa comida que Esme había hecho. Así que el resto de la semana la pase comiéndome las cutículas, ahora no solo preocupada por mi padre, si no también por Carlisle... si cualquier cosa pasaba los podía perder a los dos!  
Subí las escaleras por pura inercia, haciéndome chocar con Emmett, últimamente le da por atravesarse en mi camino, y luego se quedaba abrazado a mi por demasiado tiempo, tampoco es como si tuviera alguna replica sobre eso.  
-Mal - susurro antes de soltarme, lo decía como si lo pensara en voz alta sin siquiera notarlo. Pero esta vez perdí los estribos, bastante tenía con mi ansiedad creciente como para aparte soportar eso!  
-si vuelves a decir cualquier maldita cosa que tenga que ver con "mal", te voy a golpear... duro! - su cara torcida se trasformo y si típica personalidad salió al segundo.  
-tu, pequeña mente trastornada! - tampoco podía dejar pasar el hecho de que no le faltara oportunidad para recordarme que soy "pequeña". Su risa lobuna surgió mientras volvía a retomar su rumbo. Acababa de ser una pervertida frente a el!

…

-Esme! - llamo Alice desde la sala. Supongo que percibimos el pánico en su voz, Esme me volteo a ver a los ojos, y parpadee sin entender. Ambas corrimos a la sala, solo para ver a Alice parada en mitad del salón, viendo hacia la enorme pantalla con rostro retraído. Un segundo después estábamos rodeadas de los demás, incluso Jake estaba allí. El pánico me recorrió todo el cuerpo... el vuelo... el vuelo...  
Sentí todos los ojos puestos en mí, porque solo en mi? Ellos también sufrirían... el avión...  
El teléfono sonó un segundo después, después de que la reportera anunciara el desagradable, desafortunado suceso, el avión se había estrellado, justo en el que venían papa y Carlisle. Y de nuevo todo se manifestó en mi mente...  
-chico... - todos volteamos para ver a Esme con el teléfono en su oído -retrasaron su vuelo - anuncio con una sonrisa en medio de las lagrimas, llorando las vidas perdidas, y feliz de que su familia no estuviera envuelta en eso. En un segundo había sentido tanto! Casi morí, y luego reviví con una simple llamada. Y no pude más que ponerme a llorar.

Me fui a mi cuarto, cuando los convencí que no era la única que tenía el privilegio de ponerse mal, porque para ellos también había sido el susto… y tremendo susto! Pero al final estaban bien… suspire lanzándome a mi cama (de mi habitación de la casa Cullen… porque… bueno, es mía) aun cuando el susto había pasado, las imágenes no le deban ningún tregua a mi cabeza, haciéndome girar entre todos esos accidentes que había visto alguna vez en mi vida… y cuando creí que no iba a poder más, creo que me estaba alistando para tirarme por la ventana o algo así. Tocaron la puerta.

-estoy bien – dije sin siquiera esperar a que quien sea hablara. El peso me hizo brincar a un lado.

-yo no lo creo – dijo Emmett haciéndome despertar… estaba soñando? –Pasamos un susto – dijo recostándose a mi lado – aun así, no sé porque creo que te afecto más que a los demás – su voz quería bromear, pero su rostro no reflejaba ninguna felicidad. – no estás bien, verdad? – dijo retirando de mi cara un mechón de cabello que se había revelado contra el grupo y oscilaba con meterse a mis ojos.

-lo estoy… tan bien como se puede estar si estoy padeciendo taquicardia – sonrió aun acariciando mi cabello, como si supiera exactamente que no hay nada que me relaje más que eso. Me pegue más a su cuerpo, casi ronroneando ante su tacto, el chico rio tan escandalosamente que creí que alguien iba a venir a ver que le causaba tanta gracia.

-si me dices que estas excitada me haces el día – carraspee alejándome de él, sintiendo como mi cara se ponía roja. Y de nuevo se rio – solo bromeaba Tink.

-bonita forma de hacerlo – me queje alejándome un poco más. Su cara se puso algo rara y luego, de un salto se posiciono sobre mí, sin dejarme salidas evidentes, pero tampoco lastimándome ni un poquito, aun cuando estoy segura que pesa tres veces más que yo. Volvió a quitar mi cabello de mi cara, no se que se traía mi cabello hoy!

-me gusta tu cabello – dijo con su cara tan pegada a la mía que roge al señor de los cielos por no tener mal aliento. – tu cara bajo la luz de la luna… tus ojos brillan… - se acerco un poco más, y yo… bueno, si nunca hubiera visto ese capítulo de 1000 maneras de morir ahorita mismo estaría más tranquila, no quiero morir de combustión espontanea! – Eres tan pequeña – susurro acariciando mi cara… y luego fue como si hubiera dicho alguna palabra clave, porque tan pronto como sus palabras abandonaron su inconsciente se separo de mí volando.

-que… - mi voz sonó tan quejumbrosa como pensé que se oyó? Creo que sí, porque el chico volteo soltando una pequeña carcajada. Quién demonios entiende sus cambios de actitud! Y luego me arme de valor, de una manera que me hizo pensar que algún demonio me había poseído, y de la manera más decepcionante posible, siempre que pensé ser poseída me veía caminando por el techo o haciendo una de esas maniobras de contorción dignas de una medalla olímpica. No revelando mis sentimientos a el chico que bien podría ser mi hermano mayor… tan vez si estoy retorcida! – me… no quiero que… Emmett tu… a mi… - mi razón peleaba con mi irracionalidad en vivo y en directo, creo que hasta levantaron apuestas! – Me gustas – y tape mi boca. El me vio por tanto tiempo y con cara tan neutra que creí que iba a decir algo hiriente… pero bueno, es Emmett, nunca dice nada hiriente… no queriendo, por lo menos.

-eso nos convierte en dos – levante la cara para poder verlo, con la esperanza de que si veía su cara entendería mas lo que quería decir, no funciono. – yo… yo también… - tartamudeo! Emmett Cullen aquí presente tartamudeo! Jesus bendito! Ya puedo morir en paz! – también me gustas Bella, de una manera tan retorcida, delirante y estúpida. Jesus! Eres como mi hermana! Que esta tan jodidamente mal en mi? – se recargo en el marco de la ventana de una manera tan sexy! Sacudi mi cabeza y fui con él, sin poder esconder la sonrisa de mis labios, la maldición reclamo mi cuerpo de nuevo y esta vez haciéndome hacer algo más atrevido aun. Me levante en las puntas de mis pies, subiendo por el marco de la ventana tan lentamente como pude, no quería una caída y después arruinar lo poco que había logrado! Y luego descubrí que parecía un gato escalando esos palos de peluche que la gente con gatos compra en un vago intento de hacer que el gato deje el interés por roer sus sofás, cosa que nunca pasa… porque estaba pensando eso justamente ahora? Porque Emmett tenía que ser tan jodidamente grande? Y porque no hacía nada por ayudar o rechazar mis intentos de estar a su altura? Ahora quería golpearlo. Pero eso era lo que provocaba Emmett en mi, una pelea interna tan grande que si no me lanzo por la ventana es porque dios es grande! El chico se rio agarrando mi cintura, subiéndome a su altura, que le costaba haber hecho eso antes! Y luego me beso. Y aquí estaba, reclinada contra el frio vidrio de la ventana. Empalada en los tibios pectorales del hombre que hasta hace poco era como y quiero recalcar el "como" mi hermano mayor, sintiendo como si los ángeles bajaran del cielo solo para ver mi felicidad.

Y luego la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a un Edward cruzado de brazos, sonriendo como el maldito gato Cheshire.

-bueno chicos. Les felicito. – Se des recargo de la puerta y camino hacia nosotros – el tío Charlie y papa llegaron. Espero que crean que es importante darles la bienvenida… pero si prefieren quedarse allí… bueno, les puedo decir que están dormidos – y no me separa de Emmett, porque creía que si hacia eso el tipo desaparecería, porque no lo creía cierto aun… pero si le lance algo a Edward, haciéndolo reír antes de irse.

-en que estábamos? – pregunto Emmett con la clara intensión de no salir del cuarto. No le conteste. Se lo mostré.

Y los días pasaban en una rutina que bien podrían jurarme que estaba en el maldito paraíso y les creería sin chistar. Porque… amaba ver a Emmett bajar de un salto del Jeep, amaba ver a Emmett, bromear, sonreír, correr, acercarse lentamente a mí, con su sonrisa lobuna bailando en su cara invitándome a acercarme a él también, que me estrechara en su abrazo de oso.

Emmett, Bella, Emmett y Bella, Bella y Emmett… porque se escuchaba tan bien juntos? Porque éramos perfectos, perfectos uno para el otro.

* * *

**Ya saben que soy pésima poniendo nombres y esas cosas. espero que les haya gustado.**

**y esto se supone que es algo así como una competencia, o yo odio las competencias, las detesto! casi es fobia. Mas aun porque siempre pierdo. así que esto lo hice mas por diversión que por otra cosa. **

**espero que les haya gustado. **

**también**** espero reviews! **

**les deseo suerte a todas! (muero por leer los demas fics!) **

**gracias por la invitación!**

**xoxo**


End file.
